The Halloween Party
by Bluestarshine
Summary: Natsu cant find a date for the annual Halloween Party,and Gray hasnt either.
1. Chapter 1

The day of the Halloween Party at Fairy Tail was coming whole guild was decorating the building with dark orange and black streamers and dark colored balloons.

People all around the guild were asking people to the only two that did not have dates were Gray and Natsu.

"Hey Natsu who are you going to take to the dance?"Lucy asked.

"No one….Wait who are you taking"?Leo asked me.

"Well I may just not go,everyone else seems to have a date so i'll just stay home" .

"What about Gray"?Lucy was the only person who knew Natsu's secret,that he was in love with Gray.

"Wouldn't that be awkward to ask and the guild would probably be weirded out by it?".

"No they wont Natsu fairy tail is our family"."True,but Gray is probably going with Juvia".

About two hours after the guild finished decorating Natsu headed home,but so was Gray.

"Dammit why is it so hard to confess my feelings to him,maybe because he would despise me for the rest of my life".

At that very moment Gray turned the corner and bumped into Natsu knocking him down.

Hey watch where your go…..Oh sorry natsu.

Gray reached out his hand to help Natsu ok I was just suprised. why are you blushing?

I AM!Natsu are you ok you feel really warm.

At Grays soft touch Natsu was getting more red and his breathing was starting to rapidly . Natsu are you...Natsu pulled Gray in with a kiss and all his worrys and feelings washed away like a cool splash of water on a hot day,fire and ice had collided.

NATSU! I'm sorry Gray I couldnt hold it back anymore,I need to tell you.

Tell me what?Gray I...I...love you,ever since the day we met I always felt this way.I know were both guys and that im hot and your cold but I feel like we could be..

Gray pulled natsu in for a passionate was starting to push his tongue into Natsu's mouth and Natsu allowed entrance.

Their kissing was like a dream it felt good to both of them and the two elements joined to make steamy I love you to,Gray whispered.

After an hour of kissing natsu and gray sat down on a nearby park Natsu,Yes.

I guess I loved you before will you...go to the dance with ?

"Of course after today I can't be away from thank you",Natsu starts to cry."Come on Natsu you can spend the night at my house."

"Ok thanks, they walk to Gray's house Lucy sees them walking and gives Natsu a thumbs up.

To natsu this was the best day ever,and the Halloween Dance was tommorow so they also had to get prepared.

When they got to Grays house Natsu immideatly stripped to just his boxers and Gray already did before they walked in the house,Gray stop staring!

Oh im sorry you just look really good, just go to turned off the lights,once they got in bed and they had one last kiss before they drifted into a blissful I love you,me to Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun comes up and Natsu awakens to find a sleeping Gray next to him.

"You're so cute Gray",Gray woke up at the sound of Natsu's voice.

"Natsu why(yawn) did you wake me up"?"Oh sorry i didn't mean to,either way we still have to get ready for the party tonight."

"Really? oh i remember now todays Halloween".

"How did you forget we were decorating the guild yesterday"?

"Thats not the only thing we did yesterday",Natsu said.

"Na...Natsu,Oh im just teasing you,come here.,Natsu pulled Gray in for a good morning kiss and Gray couldn't help but blush.

"Natsu we don't have time we need to get dressed and go shopping before the party starts".

"I know but can we finish this later"?

"Yeah we can",Natsu gives him a wink.

"Get your clothes on Gray and no peeking,but why we are a couple now".

"Yeah I know but can we take things slow"?"Sure just not too slow".

Natsu and Gray quickly put their clothes on a ran out to the market.

"What store should we go to"?Gray asked.

"I don't know but Erza said we had to get deserts for the party,but i'm guessing she wants cake".

"Yeah that sounds like her".

"What about Lucy",asked Natsu.

"I don't know lets just get her cake too".Well then lets head to the bakery first",Gray said.

Natsu and Gray were walking around the shops happily for about two hours,then they spotted a suit store.

"Hey Gray lets go in their."Why"?"Because we need to get outfits for the party".

"But won't they think"…"It doesn't matter what they think lets just go inside".

Natsu pulls Gray's arm and Gray follows along.

"Hello welcome to the…...Suit and Dress store how may we assist you two…..men".

"We are looking for two suits for a party tonight",said Natsu."But we want suits that don't look like wedding suits",Gray said.

Natsu pinched Gray and Gray gave him a wink.

"Ok I think we have something for you two",said the store comes back three minutes later with two beautiful was black with flames and the other was black with ice.

"They look perfect"!,they both said.

"Now will you guys be renting or buying"?"BUYING",they both said."Ok that will be 5,000 please".

Natsu do you have that kind of money,Gray i got it,Natsu said.

"Here you go"!

Natsu pulls out 5,000 dollars out of his pocket and hands it to the lady, and then walks out of the store with their new suits.

"NATSU"!

"What"?"Where did you get that kind of money"?"Well i was saving it for something is this a special moment"?

"Because i'm spending time with you and i really….like you."

"I like you to,Gray gave him a quick kiss and they continued on back."

12 minutes later Gray and Natsu arrived at the guild," GUYS WERE HERE",screamed Natsu.

The guild looked at them in wonder because of the suits but they continued on.

"Natsu",lucy said,"looks like you finally got here"

Natsu said nothing

Natsu there's nothing to be embarrassed about,Gray said

"What do u guys have there?""Me and Gray just went to the store to buy stuff for the party,and we got suits."

"Gray are you sure the guild will be ok with this,i mean we are two guys."

"lt'll be fine you two the guild is our family im sure they'll be fine,and if they aren't just ignore them,you two deserve to be happy",Gray holds his hand out and says "lets go."

"Ok,Natsu said with tears in his eye."


End file.
